This invention relates to the field of computer systems. More particularly, a system and methods are provided for focusing a view of a set of data on a selected subset.
In situations in which a relatively large set of data or multiple data objects are displayed, a user can easily be overwhelmed by the amount of data. As a result, it may be difficult to identify which data requires attention or which data object should be manipulated.
For example, in a spreadsheet, database view or other data presentation, a value that has been recently established or updated may be lost amid the plethora of other data, thereby preventing a user from rapidly grasping the change. Or, in a display of data objects representing a workflow, objects representing different tasks may be similar in appearance, thereby preventing the user from easily determining which task to focus upon. In short, current methods of presenting data often involve so much data or are so complex that it becomes difficult for a human observer to easily parse a presentation.
Some application programs attempt to highlight data values or objects by presenting them in different colors or fonts. However, this adds to the complexity and the cognitive load placed on the user and can complicate the problem. As the number of data items and the number of distinguishing characteristics among the items increases, the clarity of the data presentation decreases and a user's focus on what is important can be lost.